Childhood Friend
by ishangchan
Summary: Kanata has a childhood friend named Akira. They went out on a date and she kisses him on the cheek, making Miyu jealous? What if Miyu also has a childhood friend and they're super close,even closer than her gal pals, will Kanata be jealous?
1. Missing You

Author's Note: This story is based on the manga. This is also my first fic ever.

**Chapter 1:**

**Missing You**

_Flashback..._

_Last Saturday while out with their friends, Santa mentioned Akira out of the blue. They talked about her being a good friend of Kanata and being stronger than the boys even though she's just a little girl. _

_'Akira,' Miyu thought about __**that**__ day when Kanata went on a date with her. She, Wanya and Ruu followed them all day. They even got stuck in the Ferris wheel and Kanata had to save them, surprising her that he knew they were being followed. She giggled as she remembered her reaction that time, making her friends look at her in confusion. Upon noticing them, she raised one of her hands and wave it then said, "Nothing, nothing. Don't mind me. I just remembered something." She let out a nervous laugh. 'They're probably thinking I'm being crazy'_

_They had a nice conversation about Akira and other stuff. But Miyu just can't stop thinking about __**her**__ and that day._

_"I kissed Kanata on the cheek to see how Miyu chan would react but it is Kanata's reaction that surprised me" Akira's words were echoing in her head. _

_"Could it be that you have fallen for Kanata san, Miyu san?," and now it's Wanya's. 'Wanya must be really joking that time,' she thought. 'He's really a bad joker,' she added. _

_They finally bid each other goodbye._

_There was complete silence while Miyu and Kanata were heading home. Usually they would've argued, but not this time. They're not even talking._

_"Hey," Kanata startled Miyu._

_"What?!," Miyu screamed, placing a hand on her chest._

_"What's wrong? You've been really quiet," he said in a worried tone._

_"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just uh, you know, thinking," she said while smiling, a fake smile and also, twitching an eyebrow._

_"You're really strange," with that statement said, he walked really fast since he knew she would run after him._

_End of flashback._

"Strange?!," Miyu clenched her fists. "I really should've hit him that time. Yet I didn't because I was so occupied by my thoughts." She sighed then headed to where Ruu is to play with him.

What surprised her is Kanata was already there with Ruu sleeping on his lap.

"Ssh..." he placed a finger on his lips. "He's tired with playing with Momoka. Momoka left 30 minutes ago."

"I see. I'll take him to his room then," she carried Ruu and headed to the baby's room.

Miyu took a futon and laid the alien baby.

"You know Ruu kun, I can't stop thinking about Akira chan lately. Do you remember her, Kanata's childhood friend and the one we followed at the amusement park?" okay, Miyu knows she's more like talking to herself since the one she's asking is asleep. But it doesn't matter, she just wants to say what she feels. "I sort of envy Kanata. He saw his friend after a long time. I also have a friend that I haven't seen nor talked to ever since I moved here. I know, the time of me and my friend not seeing each other is nothing compared to Kanata's and Akira chan's. But I really miss him. He's like my best friend. I'm even closer to him that my girl friends." A tear fell from her eye.

"Have a good dream Ruu kun." She left the room. Kanata saw her wiping her tears.

'_What's wrong with her? Why is she crying?_' He was about to walk towards her but she already ran to her room.

The next morning while walking to school, it was, again, pure silence.

Even in class, Miyu was so silent. When Aya and Nanami are talking to her, she would just nod. But the girls did not notice Miyu's actions since there's a drama competition coming up and Aya's so hyper. Nanami was busy trying to calm her down.

Miyu's been acting like that for three days now. She would avoid the question when somebody asks her what's wrong. She would just be cheerful around Ruu because the thought of the said baby crying, worrying about her makes her even sadder.

--

It was only on the second day when Nanami noticed Miyu's 'strange' actions, as Kanata calls it. She called a meeting for Miyu's close friends to plan how to cheer her up. _**A/N**__:_ _I did not include Chris here. In the manga, she already knew that Miyu and Kanata are not cousins and Ruu and Wanya are aliens. When she sees Kanata wanting to cheer Miyu up, she might go on rampage, and I don't want that. Sorry Chris lovers._ They've decided to bring her to the department store and make the phrase 'Shop 'til you drop' a reality. Kanata is not sure about this. He doesn't think shopping would actually help Miyu. But he just let his friends decide.

They don't know Miyu's problem but they hope shopping would help her.

So the 'make Miyu happy' day has finally come. They did not bring her 'brother' because she fakes her cheerfulness in front of the baby. They don't want that, of course.

After shopping some clothes, shoes, CDs, books and magazines, they stopped for a while to eat lunch. Then they went shopping again.

Six hours of walking and moving from shop to shop, they finally got tired and headed to the Saionji temple to have a cup of tea.

Unfortunately, Miyu was not back to her old self. She just looked very exhausted.

She suddenly stopped on her tracks and dropped her shopping bags. The others turned around to see what's wrong with her this time. Her eyes were wide open, looking at a certain boy.

He wears a bonnet covering part of his black hair, a blue polo over his white long sleeved shirt and cargo pants covering one third of his brown sneakers.

They noticed his dark gray eyes were looking at Miyu's. And that smirk, a sweet smirk especially for the blonde girl.

"Long time no see, Miyu," he said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

The said girl burst in tears and ran to the boy, leaving her friends behind in confusion.

**...to be continued...**


	2. He's special

Author's Note: The part where Kanata gets jealous will be in the later chapters, maybe chapter three or four

I'm so sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"**He's Special"**

She just stared at him with tears falling from her green eyes.

"I... I... I missed you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

The boy was surprised at first but also hugged her back.

Kanata and the others were surprised with Miyu's actions. "Kouzuki san hugged him. Do you know who he is?" Santa asked. "Saijonji kun, who is he?" Aya asked.

"I don't know," Kanata replied.

"I missed you too," the boy said, pulling her closer to him, hugging her tighter.

Aya and Nanami blushed. '_Is he Miyu chan's __**boyfriend**__?_' they both screamed in their minds.

Kanata stared at the hugging 'couple,' or so they thought, blankly while Santa in amusement. 'I didn't know Kouzuki san has a boyfriend. How nice to see a sweet couple,' he thought with sparkling eyes.

Miyu has finally stopped crying and broke the hug. "Why are you here, Ryo?" she asked him.

"Let's just say I really wanted to see you. It's been a while since we saw each other right? Do you not want me around" he replied in a mocking tone.

"That's not it, you idiot. I just said that I missed you so much, didn't I?" she slightly poked his shoulder and he smirked.

"Ah..." she realized something. "I'll introduce you to my friends." So she finally noticed that there are also other people there. She grabbed his hand. "Guys, this is Shuuichi Ryo, my..." she was cut off by Santa. "Kouzuki san I didn't know you have a boyfriend. You never mentioned it before"

"What?" Miyu and Ryo are confused with what he said then looked at each other.

...

...

...

There was silence for a minute. Then they laughed for five minutes.

"What the hell, boyfriend?" she wiped a tear from the corner of her left eye. "He's not my boyfriend Kurosu kun. You didn't let me finish"

"Oh... I see," Santa and the others, aside from Kanata, said in chorus. Kanata was just staring at Miyu. '_Not_ _her boyfriend huh_,' he thought.

"Ryo is my **childhood friend**. He was my neighbor," she finished her sentence from before; emphasizing the 'childhood friend' then laughed again. "I can't believe you thought that he's my boyfriend"

"Well... you can't blame us. You were hugging each other and you looked so sweet," Nanami explained. Miyu giggled with Nanami's explanation.

She introduced everyone to Ryo. After the introduction, they all walked to the temple.

"Ojamashimasu," the others said upon entering. _**A/N**__: Ojamashimasu is always said upon entering other people's house._

"Ryo, I'll tour you around the temple" Miyu turned to Kanata. "Kanata could you make the others tea? I'll show Ryo around," she asked him while smiling. Kanata stared at her for a while. "Aa," he replied as he walked to the kitchen. "Arigatou Kanata" She grabbed Ryo's hand and led the way.

--

"Oi Santa, help me bring the cups and the tea," Kanata called. "Okay" Santa rised from the floor and went to his friend.

"Here's the tea!" Santa said cheerfully. Kanata poured the tea to everyone's cup including Miyu's and Ryo's.

"It's a good thing Miyu chan is okay now. So Shuuichi kun is the solution to Miyu chan's loneliness..." Aya said. "...not shopping," the two girls said in chorus then laughed. "Kouzuki san must have really missed Shuuichi kun. She even cried when she saw him," Santa said. "And the hug! When they hugged, it... it was so romantic. I know there's no romance between them but, they're so sweet to each other. If Miyu chan didn't explain to us everything, I'd still think they're a couple. Miyu chan was so lonely and silent for the past three days and got really happy when she saw him. They're like a couple having a long distance relationship ne. It's... it's so romantic," Nanami said dreamily, slightly envious of her friend.

"I know!" Aya stood up. "This would be my story for the next drama competition. A boy and a girl are best friends since diaper years. When they became teenagers, the boy developed feelings for the girl and decided he'll confess on Valentine's Day when she gives him a chocolate. Then the girl will also accept the boy's feelings, saying that she likes him, too. But his parents are moving to England. The night before his flight, they promised that they will wait for the time they'll be together again and vowed to never stop loving each other despite the thousands of miles separating them. And..." Nanami took her to one corner of the room. The boys stared at play writer with narrow eyes.

"...after seven years of longing for one another, he'll visit Japan then..." she continued to mumble the details of her new play at the corner. The rest left her alone.

--

Miyu and Ryo sat by the door of the main temple.

"So how's life here?" he asked.

"Different, it's really different from the way I lived back there. It's somehow always noisy here. Kanata and I would argue day and night. Ruu kun..." he looked at her. Her eyes widened, surprised at what she just said. "Ruin!" she blurted out. "I mean Kanata would ruin my day, calling me _baka_, shallow, childish, self conscious, girl with childish figure, flat-chested and many more. Then there are times I would try to cook, but since I'm not really good in the kitchen, the food usually burns or turns into a disaster. I think Kanata gets mad when that happens. He knows he is a **way **better cook than I am, that's why he's like that. Actually I think I'm not even allowed to call myself a cook" They both laughed.

"But even if Kanata and I are like cats and dogs, I know that he really is a nice guy. When I'm scared, he'd comfort me though I find his way of comforting **rude**. But it helps me. He has his own ways. He's there to help. At first I found him selfish. But later on I found out that he's actually a caring and thoughtful guy" She glanced at the sun.

"When his childhood friend visited here, he treats her differently. He's nice around her, but when he's with me all he does is tease me. They even went on a date. She kissed him on the cheek a few times. Someone told me that I'm probably jealous. Well he did not exactly say that but I think that's what he's trying to imply. Of course I am not...," she paused. "Or am I?" she mumbled, Ryo heard it.

"No, no, no, no, no," she said, shaking her head.

"Well you can't blame me if I'm jealous. I mean, he's nice to her. It's like a different Kanata that only Akira chan knows. But... but it's not like I have fallen for him or anything," she said nervously while blushing. "I... I just envy the treatment he's giving to her," she murmured, looking down, but was audible so Ryo heard it.

"So you like him huh?" Miyu rapidly turned her head to her friend upon hearing the question. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Of course not!" she screamed. She doesn't hate nor like Kanata, like as in she fell for him.

"Relax, no need to scream" He inserted his pinky in his ear. "I was just joking. Chill Miyu, chill" He stood up and paced a little..

"I know you've never really liked anyone before" He buried his hands in his pockets, his back facing Miyu. "To me, it sounds like you're really comfortable around him. You might say that you don't want to be with him at times since you guys always fight. But when he's with other girls you get jealous" He paused to turn around and looked at Miyu. "Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, you started developing _feelings_ for him? You know what I mean"

She thought for a moment, looking down. '_Develop feelings for Kanata?_" she repeated in her mind. '_What Wanya said that time, was it true?_' Her cheeks turned rosy pink.

"You know we pretended that we're cousins. Actually were still pretending. The others still think we're related," she said, trying to change the topic. Ryo noticed it. It doesn't matter, he will hear what he wants to hear, and that's what he decided.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought it was because it wouldn't look nice for a girl and a boy living under the same roof, only the two of them. But there's this one girl who likes Kanata, more like obsessed with him. She gets **really** violent whenever girls get close to him. So if she finds out, we all might get hurt. I realized that he asked me to pretend because he wants to protect others, himself and **me**. But she knows the truth now, the only one who knows"

"I see. What did she do when she found out?"

"Well..." Miyu sighed. "We thought we were gonna die"

"Scary," he mocked her and cleared his throat. "What else happened between you and Kanata?"

"There are times when we'd get too close to each other, my heart beats really fast whenever that happens. Two Reasons: first, a boy and a girl too close, who wouldn't be nervous; second, I might get killed by Chris chan"

"So..." She looked at him. "Did you ever kiss?"

She felt her cheeks burning. She was blushing really hard as she remembered the time they kissed. "One time. I accidentally kissed him. I tripped and before I knew it, our lips met," she said shyly. "He doesn't know about it though. He was sleeping that time and when he woke up, I managed to get my way out of it," she said proudly, forcing a laugh.

"How was it?" He's not teasing Miyu about the _kiss_, but he's trying to get something out of Miyu and he will get it out.

"It made me very nervous. I was even acting strange that night and the next day"

"That's not it," he said in an annoyed tone. But he gave up, he just sighed. Miyu can be really dense at times. "Never mind"

"Okay... **who is Saionji Kanata for you**?" So there, he said it. So this is what he really wanted to ask. Who is Kanata for his friend, just a housemate? Classmate? Annoying guy? Friend? A caring and nice guy? Or maybe someone special?

"Eh?!" She was so surprised with his question that she moved back a little from where she is seated. "Uh...housemate," she mumbled.

"What about friend? A special friend perhaps" He smirked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she smiled. "He always argues with me but has helped and taught me a lot, in different ways, and I appreciate all of them. You're right; I'm really comfortable around him. I've never been more comfortable like this, only with him; with him I feel so safe. He may be rude to me, but he has his own way of showing care. He has taught me not to give up and be strong. I really thank him for that. The person I am now, it's thanks to Kanata" '_and Ruu kun and Wanya_,' she added in her mind. She turned her head to look at Ryo. "He's more than a friend; he's someone very special for me and always will be" Then she covered her mouth with one hand, surprised at what she revealed.

He smirked. '_She finally said it. Good. She may not like Kanata now, but she knows he's someone dear to her. Who knows, maybe she will fall for him later on_,' he thought.

--

Aya's back to her old self now so she noticed something. "Ne, Miyu chan and Shuuichi kun are quite late. It's just a tour around the temple right?"

They heard footsteps. As expected, they belonged to the two friends.

"You took quite a while," Kanata said.

"Sorry, sorry," Miyu apologized as she bowed her head.

They both sat down. All enjoyed their tea and conversed.

Santa noticed the time and told everybody that they should probably be leaving.

As Ryo was about to descend the stairs his shirt was grabbed by someone. It was Miyu.

"What is it?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone, especially Kanata," she whispered, only Ryo can hear.

"No prob"

She frowned at his statement. Knowing Ryo, he would probably give Kanata hints about her _revelation_ earlier.

"I won't, okay? Trust me. This time, no hints. No hints at all" He gave her an assuring smile then left.

She gave a sigh of relief, making Kanata look at her. She felt a pair of eyes was watching her. Who else would they belong to, of course Kanata. She gave him a smile.

They head back inside their home.

**...to be continued...**

* * *

A/N: You might be wondering where Ruu and Wanya are. They are in Momoka's place. Kanata decided that keeping Ruu busy, so he won't interrupt them, will be quite a problem since everyone is trying to cheer Miyu up. If he finds out that her 'mama' is sad, he might want to help the others and use his psychic powers unconsciously.

Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kanata arrived in the kitchen and found Ruu playing with his stuffed toys, and Wanya preparing breakfast. Miyu's not there. He thought she's still sleeping but the truth is...

"Miyu san already left. She said she'll eat breakfast with her friend Ryo," Wanya said.

"Ah, I see." Kanata doesn't seem he cares. But actually he does. They come together to school, eat together, and now they don't. She's eating with Ryo and he probably walked with her to school.

--

Miyu arrived in school which surprised everyone. She's even earlier than Kanata, usually they arrive together. She pretended not to notice her friends' surprised expressions and sat on her seat.

"Miyu chan, you're early today. Where's Saionji kun?" Nanami asked.

"I left earlier than him," Miyu replied.

"That's new."

"Well I left earlier because I ate breakfast with Ryo. He walked me here." She smiled.

Kanata finally arrived and looked at Miyu. He stared at her for a few minutes then sat on his seat.

Their class has started. Miyu was quiet the whole time. Kanata kept glancing at her every minute, as if he would know what's wrong with her by doing so. Even at lunch, she didn't eat with her friends, with everyone in class. She went out and they found her under the shade of one tree with someone, someone whose face is familiar to them. It's Ryo. It's as if like they're having a picnic outside.

"She's with Shuuichi kun again," Aya said.

"Um, Aya chan, who is this Shuuichi kun you're talking about?" Chris asked.

"Ah Chris chan, you're not with us when we met him. He's Miyu chan's childhood friend." Nanami answered for Aya.

"I see. Thanks." She smiled.

Miyu came back to their room a few minutes before the bell rang. She was so cheerful and went to Aya and Nanami to catch up with their chatter.

This repeated throughout the week. She'd eat breakfast with Ryo, be quiet during the whole class, eat lunch with Ryo outside, come back cheerfully and talk with Aya and Nanami, be quiet again during the class, walk home with Kanata, still being quiet, or if she would talk it's all about Ryo, and even at home, anything about Ryo is what comes out of her mouth.

Santa said something that surprised everyone. "Kouzuki san has been with Shuuichi kun a lot ne. It's as if like her world revolves around him." He meant it as a joke but everyone took it seriously. The girls looked a little depressed. Kanata looked very serious. They all thought that he was right.

--

It's Saturday and the girls were planning to go shopping with Miyu. The phone of the Saionji residence rang and Miyu answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miyu chan, is that you? It's Nanami. Aya and I were thinking if we could shop at the department store today. There's also a new store."

"Um, Nanami chan, I'm sorry but I can't join you. I'm meeting up Ryo today at 11. Actually I'm about to leave now. I'll just make it up to you some other time. I really have to hurry or I'll be late. Bye bye."

She hung up. Nanami had that depressed look again, this time with a little frustration, and then called Aya to tell her the bad news.

Miyu was rushing to the front door. It's already 10:50 and they're meeting up at 11. "Wanya, I'll go to the amusement park," she said as she put on her shoes. "Ittekimasu." "Itterasshai," Wanya said.

Kanata was watching the blonde girl run down the stairs, and then she's out of sight. '_Her world revolves around him._' He recalled what Santa said. "Wanya, your world revolves around Ruu, right?" He looked very serious.

"Yes. As a sitter pet, a very capable sitter pet, it is my duty to take of Ruu chama, make sure everything is fine. But of course here in Earth, I have many duties: to clean the house, buy groceries, and make breakfast, lunch and dinner. But taking care of Ruu chama is my priority," the sitter pet replied.

"Who do you think Miyu's world revolves around? As of now?"

"Um, as of now, you say. Let me see." Wanya cupped his chin with his fingers and closed his eyes. '_Miyu san's world... as of now... revolves around..._' He pictured Miyu with a guy, it's Ryo. He hasn't seen Ryo personally. He only based on Miyu's descriptions of him. "I guess, uh, Ryo san? I think it revolves around Ryo san. She talks about him a lot and she's with him a lot lately. She hardly played with Ruu chama."

"Thank you." Kanata turned around.

"But, Kanata san, I think it won't last long. When Ryo san comes back to his home, everything will be back to normal. If you're thinking that she forgets about us when she's with him, please just understand her. I explained everything to Ruu chama and he understood. Miyu san missed Ryo san so much. From what she tells us, Ryo san is her best friend, they're really close. They haven't seen each other for some time, and now they're together. They want to make the most out of their times together, just like when Akira san visited. You went out, remember? We followed you all day. Even though you're nearby, Miyu san felt you're so far." He recalled Miyu's expression that day. She was genuinely missing Kanata. "We were sad and missing you, especially Miyu san. She was carrying Ruu chama and he tried reaching her face, calling her 'mama'. She held his hand and hugged him, saying, 'Because papa is not here, it's lonely'. That day, your promise to Akira san was important, it was all about it. But we did not say anything, we understood. It's sad not having Miyu san around lately, physically and emotionally." He smiled at Kanata. "This time, it's your turn to understand her."

"Aa," he replied, then walked away.

The phone rang and he rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

Santa was on the other line. "Oi Kanata. I heard from the girls that Kouzuki san went out with Shuuichi kun. I think they're sort of depressed about it. How about we all go to the amusement park? I talked to them already and they agreed."

"Miyu is probably in the amusement park right now."

"Oh that's great. What if we follow them? Do you think it would make the girls more depressed? Maybe they'll enjoy it, seeing her with Shuuichi kun and having a wonderful date. Remember when we first saw them together, they were admiring the 'sweetness' those two shared."

"Whatever. I'll just come with you. It's kinda boring here at home anyway."

They both hung up.

"Wanya, I'm meeting up Santa and the others." Kanata changed his shirt and went out.

All of them are in their meeting place. They first hit the rides, which made the girls cheerful again. Nanami saw a cotton candy stall and ordered for all of them. After finishing them, they don't know what to do. "Haunted house!" Santa raised his finger. "What about we go to the haunted house next? C'mon!" He went in the haunted house and the rest followed him. It was not really scary; the only scary part was the old lady near the exit. She was sitting on the corner, wearing casual clothes which made everyone think that she's also a customer and was scared. When they came near her, she glared at them and blood was dripping from her eyes, like tears, and she reached to touch them, touch their necks, almost choking them, and then said 'Get me out of here. Help me' in a very scary tone. The girls cried, Santa froze, and Kanata just walked out, having a blank expression.

Kanata stopped on his tracks and Santa bumped into him. The girls came out, wiping their tears, and looked to find out why the boys stopped. Miyu was there with Ryo. She was crying while he was comforting her, his arm holding her. They all stared wide eyed. Santa realized something and pulled the three behind a desk.

"We found them. Why don't we follow them huh?" Santa whispered.

"I'm in" The girls said in chorus.

Kanata stared at them. Moments later, he said "Whatever."

Now they're focused on Miyu and Ryo.

"Stop crying already. It's not that scary. C'mon, let's eat ice cream." Ryo said then grabbed her hand, walking towards the ice cream stall. Kanata and the others followed. Miyu dropped her hanky but did not notice it. Ryo turned around to pick it up and accidentally saw Aya hide behind a bench. He also saw three other people with her. '_They're following us.'_ He smirked.

Miyu handed Ryo his ice cream. They sat on one bench. Meanwhile, the 'spies' were just a few feet away and still hiding. They can still hear what those two were talking about.

"Miyu, how is the guy you like doing?"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned. "Idon'thaveanyoneIlike," she replied quickly. She knew he was referring to Kanata. He's teasing her a lot with her _very special_ person. '_I really regret telling him that. Ever since that day, he's teasing me lot to Kanata and thinks that I like him,_' she thought.

"Right. Sorry. You don't have anyone you like, just someone very special to you. So how's he doing? I mean, how's your _relationship_ with him now?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know where you're getting at." She paused. "It's quite okay. We barely talk lately which means less argument. Actually, I think we didn't argue this week at all."

"Don't you miss it?"

"Miss it? Uh, I guess I do, but just a little. It's better not arguing with someone."

He smirked. "I'll miss you a lot Miyu." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be leaving tomorrow evening." He hugged her.

Aya and Nanami gasped. Santa blushed. Kanata stared, looking calm and collected. But his thoughts are all over the place. '_What's this, he kissed her. Are they together, a couple? Akira used to kiss me on the cheek, but that didn't mean anything. But him, the way he held her, that kiss, it looked like it meant something, it has so much affection. What's the meaning of all that?_' His eyes widened as he continued on watching them. '_Now she's hugging him back, still, with so much affection._'

"I forgot that you're leaving tomorrow. I'll miss you, too." She hugged him tighter.

**...to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woooow. After so many years, I finally updated this story! I'm really sorry for the super duper duper late update. Actually I already finished this story a long long time ago, but then my old computer got a virus, I wasn't able to back up my files, and I changed computer and so on. I wasn't planning on rewriting this but I felt guilty to those who spent time on reading the story and patiently waited for the next chapter. I know it's been such a long time. I hope you would still read this. I'm really sorryyyyy. :(

I edited this chapter. I just made Kanata show more jealousy. A more jealous Kanata is better!

* * *

Childhood Friend

Chapter 4

Miyu felt as if somebody's looking at her, making her feel uneasy in Ryo's arms. Ryo seemed to notice as he started rubbing his hand on her back, comforting her. Everybody just stared at the two. Though Kanata was no longer just staring. It took him awhile to realize that he was actually glaring at the hand rubbing Miyu's back. He glared at Ryo as the touchy childhood friend placed a kiss on top of Miyu's head. The blonde then relaxed her shoulders. And now Kanata was glaring at Miyu. He closed his eyes for a second then let out a "tsk" as he stood up and walked, leaving his companions surprised at his sudden actions. Santa was the first one to follow Kanata, running as fast as he could to catch up with his best friend. The rest also followed but walked rather slowly and silently so that they wouldn't be noticed by Miyu and Ryo.

Ryo still noticed though. He actually knew what was going on. From the moment Kanata started glaring 'til the gang cautiously leaving – Ryo knew it all. He was watching them the whole time from the corner of his eyes.

Miyu, on the other hand, was clueless about the happenings around her. But she felt eyes staring at her. At first she thought it was just her imagination. As she started to relax, the odd feeling just grew stronger. It's as if those eyes are piercing thru her body. She couldn't help but turn to look around but found nothing.

"Anything wrong, Miyu?" Ryo asked.

"No, nothing. Must be just my imagination," Miyu replied, smiling. She let out a sigh. "Anyway," she said as she took a step. "Let's go, let's go! There's more rides there!" And then the two of them were running just like kids.

The spies gave up on following the "lovebirds" since they lost track of them. Kanata walked really fast. When the rest caught up with him, they dragged him back to their hiding place only to find Miyu and Ryo gone. Aya stood on a bench, placing her right hand above her brows and kept looking around. She sighed. "Gone. Nowhere. I can't find them."

"Oh well," Santa shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just have fun!" With that said, the three ran quickly towards the rides while Kanata trailed on them, walking slowly yet his footsteps were heavy as if he was stomping.

* * *

Each of the two groups had fun the whole day, well except for Kanata who obviously looked like he would rather be somewhere else. No, he doesn't want to follow Miyu and Ryo. He doesn't want to be by Miyu's side either, honestly. He would rather just be at home with Ruu, just play with the baby who loves him very much, who would give him the affection he wants…wait, is he sulking? He laughed in his head. He doesn't sulk. Of course not. Never. Tsss. Sulking.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a creepy "Kanata kuuuun" somewhere. When he turned his head, he saw a smoke heading towards his direction. When looked more closely, the source was a person with sparkling eyes and who was running very fast. '_Hanakomachi_,' he said in his mind. He quickly ran past Santa and the two girls who were deciding which ride to go to next. Kanata got on the ferris wheel alone while panting.

He should just go home after this. He could just give Santa a call later. He was too tired already. Finally alone, he got comfortable and just enjoyed the view. It really was nice up there. Just when he was finally having fun for the first time that day, he saw who was inside the previous car.

Miyu was sitting beside Ryo, her head almost leaning on the boy's shoulder, and happily posing for the camera, which was held by him.

Kanata looked away and focused on the sunset instead.

After the ride, Kanata made sure that Miyu and Ryo were gone before he left. Though he decided earlier that he would go home, he took a walk (a long walk) first. He didn't really know where he was going. He wasn't looking. He was just staring at the ground, just absent-mindedly going where his feet would take him. Before he knew it, he was up the stairs of the Saionji temple.

And there was Miyu and Ryo again. They were bidding each other goodbye then hugged. "I'll see you at the train station tomorrow," Miyu said. Ryo turned around to leave but accidentally bumped into Kanata, hard.

"Ah, sorry sorry," Ryo apologized.

"Aa," Kanata replied coldly and continued walking.

Ryo then also continued walking.

"Where did you go?" asked Miyu.

Kanata didn't reply immediately. His silence finally broke just when he reached the door. "Just took a walk," he replied coldly then went inside.

Miyu was confused if he was mad or what. But then she concluded that it was just how Kanata is.

* * *

That night, Kanata was very quiet. Wanya didn't really talk to him that much since he was busy with cleaning. Miyu tried talking to him but he replied with either just one word or very short sentences. The only one who got him to smile was Ruu. Kanata only focused his attention to the baby and played with him all night until they were both too tired and went to sleep.

The next morning, Miyu was late for breakfast. When she finally showed up, everybody was surprised to see her all dressed up.

"Are you going somewhere, Miyu san?" Wanya asked.

"Yeah," she said as she grabbed her chopsticks. "I'll see Ryo off."

* * *

Miyu went to a flower shop and bought a beautiful bouquet of daisies first. She headed to Ryo afterwards.

"Ryo!" she screamed.

The said boy turned his head. "Miyu," he called back.

"Here," Miyu said as she handed him the bouquet. "Daisies are her favorite, right? Give this to her for me, okay?"

"Miyu,"Ryo said while looking at the flowers. He took them and hugged the blonde tightly. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll love it." He hugged her tighter before letting her go. "Thank you for these past few days. It really made me happy."

"You know you can always come to me Ryo." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Miyu." He hugged her again. Then he kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself."

"Have a safe trip back. Bye Ryo," she said.

Ryo got on the train and waved at the girl.

"Did you see that couple? They're so lovey-dovey!" A girl who was watching Miyu and Ryo said to her friend.

"Awww. I wish I have a boyfriend like that!" Her friend said.

From behind the two girls, a clicking of tongue was heard. It was followed by a mumbled sentence. "They're not a couple." The two turned around to look where the sound came from. It was Kanata.

"But they suit each other. That's a pity," the two girls said.

"Whatever," he replied.

'_I shouldn't have followed her_,' Kanata thought. He was standing behind a group of people far from Miyu. Getting pissed at what he just saw and what he just heard, he immediately left.

Miyu noticed him this time. "Kanata?" she called.

Though he heard her, he didn't stop walking. He even walked faster. Miyu just thought that it was just someone who looked like him. She turned back to look at the railways. Ryo's train was already gone.

'_Bye Ryo. I know you miss her. I know I can never replace her but I hope you had fun with me this week,_' she said in her mind. She smiled then turned around to leave.

**to be continued...**

* * *

A/N: This chapter was different from how I wrote it before. I don't really remember how I ended it since it has been like four years. Again, I'm really sorry. :(

Anywaaaay. The next chapter will be the last chapter! I'll update really soon, I promise.

Please leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
